Someday
by Minaki17
Summary: ¿Cómo empezó la relación entre Wallace y Winona? Esta es su historia. Un fic sobre Gracefulshipping.
1. Cumplí mi parte del trato

Capítulo 1: Cumplí mi parte del trato

En ciudad Arrecípolis, en el gimnasio, dos hombres se enfrentaban en un combate pokémon. Uno de ellos, el más joven, está preparado para atacar. Tenía los ojos turquesa y el pelo del mismo color, el cual llevaba en un curioso peinado con un gorro blanco que sólo dejaba ver su flequillo y dos mechones a los lados de la cara.

-Philipe, usa terremoto!-ordenó a un Whiscash.

Al oír eso, el Whiscash golpeó el suelo, y el Kingdra contra el que estaba combatiendo cayó derrotado.

-Très bien, Wallace, finalmente has ganado la medalla lluvia-dijo el otro hombre, que parecía mayor. Tenía el pelo oscuro con un gran flequillo blanco, llevaba un pequeño bigote e iba vestido con una elegante chaqueta azul.

-Gracias maestro, al fin cumplí mi parte del trato-dijo Wallace, con una flamante sonrisa.

-Sí, y debes saber que estoy muy orgulloso de ti-le contestó su maestro muy sonriente, pero de repente su gesto cambió, y empezó a hablar muy por eso, quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Wallace.

-Bueno, verás, yo ya estoy bastante cansado y pensaba dejar el gimnasio a final de año, y había pensado en ti como mi sucesor.

-Lo siento maestro, pero usted ya sabe lo que quiero hacer, no olvide que hicimos un trato, si yo conseguía ganar todas las medallas de gimnasio de Hoenn usted me permitiría dedicarme a los concursos.

-Ya lo sé, pero el hecho de que hayas ganado todas las medallas demuestra que eres un buen entrenador, además, los concursos no son incompatibles con ser líder de gimnasio, yo mismo…-empezó a decir el hombre, pero entonces Wallace le interrumpió

-Sé que usted también participaba en concursos, pero a mí los combates no me interesan, quiero dedicarme exclusivamente a los concursos. Mi meta es ser el mejor coordinador, y no quiero que nada me distraiga-dijo el joven visiblemente molesto.

-Bueno, es tu decisión y la acepto-dijo su que te vaya bien.

-Por supuesto que me irá bien maestro, no se preocupe-le dijo estado preparándome mucho tiempo para los concursos, y mis pokémon son los más hermosos de la región, ¿qué podría salir mal?

-Me sorprende tu determinación y la confianza que tienes en ti mismo-le contestó el , siempre que te has propuesto algo lo has conseguido, así que realmente no creo que tenga que preocuparme por ti. ¡Mucha suerte!

-Gracias maestro, esta misma tarde me marcho, pienso presentarme al primer concurso que se celebre, y eso es mañana, así que me voy ya. Adiós maestro, volveré para enseñarle mis listones-se despidió el joven mientras salía corriendo del gimnasio.

Wallace corrió a su casa, donde recogió su equipaje, que ya tenía preparado, y al salir se subió en su coche, que estaba aparcado en la puerta. Sacó a sus pokémon de las pokéballs y los puso en el asiento de atrás.

-Bien, Françoise, Charles, Philipe, ¿estáis listos?-le preguntó a un Sealeo, un Seaking y al Whiscash que había usado en el combate contra su maestro. Los pokémon asintieron al mismo , pues ya es hora de irse-y tras decir esto arrancó el coche, que empezó a flotar en el aire, y se dirigió a pueblo Pardal, donde al día siguiente se celebraba un concurso pokémon.


	2. Tengo que conocerla

Capítulo 2: Tengo que conocerla

Al día siguiente lucía un sol maravilloso y el clima era magnífico. Wallace se asomó a la ventana de su habitación de hotel de pueblo Pardal y se alegró al contemplar el buen día que hacía.

-Un día magnífico, perfecto para un concurso-pensó. Cogió las pokéballs con sus pokémon y se dirigió al auditorio. Había mucha gente haciendo cola para entrar. Cuando consiguió entrar, Wallace fue a la recepción, donde una chica se encargaba de inscribir a los concursantes.

-Buenos días, quería participar en los concursos de nivel normal-dijo Wallace.

-Buenos días-respondió la chica, sonriente-¿En qué categoría quieres participar?

-Pues…-empezó a decir la de belleza

-Muy bien, ¿es la primera vez que participas en un concurso?-preguntó la chica.

-Pues sí-respondió verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilo, ya verás como te va bien-dijo la chica

-¿Es normal que haya tantos espectadores?-preguntó Wallace

-Bueno, realmente no, es que hoy…-empezó a decir la chica, pero en ese momento llamaron a los concursantes.

-Me tengo que ir, ¡muchas gracias!-exclamó Wallace, y corrió a la sala del concurso.

Wallace se quedó detrás del escenario con los demás concursantes, y empezó a observar a sus rivales, que estaban con sus pokémon. Al contemplarlos Wallace pensó que no le sería muy difícil ganar. En ese momento, el presentador empezó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos señoras y señores al concurso de belleza nivel normal de pueblo Pardal-comenzó a decir el vamos a tener el honor de tener entre nosotros a los líderes de gimnasio de nuestra región, ¡recibámosles como se merecen!-exclamó el hombre, y de repente el público empezó a aplaudir mientras ocho figuras bajaban las escaleras y se sentaban en el palco de honor.

-¡Vaya! Así que el maestro iba a venir al concurso, qué callado se lo tenía-pensó Wallace mientras miraba a su , mejor, así le demostraré lo bien que se me da esto.

-¡Muy bien!-siguió animando el presentador-Y hoy me gustaría que le diésemos la bienvenida a la nueva líder de gimnasio de ciudad Arborada, la señorita Winona.

Al decir esto, una chica se levantó y saludó al público. Era bastante alta y delgada, y su larguísimo cabello de un precioso tono violeta hacía juego con sus ojos. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se volvió a sentar.

-¡Bienvenida Winona!-exclamó el presentador-.Y ahora, ¡demos comienzo al concurso!

El primer concursante salió al escenario y empezó su exhibición. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de él, todo el mundo menos Wallace, que seguía mirando a Winona con la boca abierta desde detrás del escenario.

-¡Nunca antes había visto una chica tan hermosa como esa!-pensó que conocerla como sea…-estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su nombre.

-Nuestro siguiente concursante es un novato, pero no por eso será un débil adversario, con todos ustedes, Wallace y Charles-dijo el presentador, y Wallace salió al escenario acompañado de su Seaking.

-Bueno Charles, tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor posible-le dijo a su Seaking, y miró hacia donde estaba que conseguir que se fije en mí.

Tras decir esto, Charles se metió en una de las piscinas del escenario y Wallace empezó su exhibición.

-Charles, ¡usa hidropulso!-ordenó Wallace. Al oír eso, Charles se iluminó de azul y empezó a formar un remolino de agua alrededor suyo. Al momento, el remolino se hizo más fuerte y empezó a subir formando una enorme columna de agua, y dejando a Charles en la parte más alta.

-Ahora usa rayo burbuja, y después… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Wallace de forma misteriosa.

Charles asintió, y lanzó su rayo burbuja. A continuación sus ojos empezaron a brillar y un fuerte viento sopló de repente, haciendo estallar las burbujas. El viento era debido a que el siguiente ataque de Charles era ventisca. El viento se hizo más frío y las gotitas de las burbujas se convirtieron en hielo, que empezaron a caer reflejando la luz y creando un bonito efecto. Después la columna de agua creada por el hidropulso empezó a descender, y Charles se volvió a zambullir en el agua con un elegante movimiento. A continuación salió del agua y él y Wallace hicieron una reverencia mientras el público aplaudía sin parar.

-¡Ha sido increíble! Hacía tiempo que no veíamos una exhibición tan hermosa. Ahora escuchemos la opinión del jurado-dijo el presentador.

Una de las mujeres que formaban el jurado empezó a hablar, pero Wallace no la escuchaba, pues miraba a Winona para ver su reacción. Esperaba verla sorprendida ante su actuación, pero para su asombro la chica no sólo no le miraba, sino que en ese momento daba un gran bostezo.

-¡No me puedo creer que ni siquiera me haya prestado atención!-se lamentó Wallace, y entonces miró a su maestro, que le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa. Wallace sonrió y entonces el presidente del jurado se dirigió hacia él con un listón, ¡había ganado el concurso y no se había dado cuenta! Wallace le puso el listón a Charles y empezó a saludar al público. Estaba tan contento que casi no se fijó en que Winona se había marchado.

-¡Se ha ido! No puede ser, tengo que hablar con ella-dijo, abandonó el escenario y se dirigió a la salida con la esperanza de ver a aquella chica tan hermosa. Empezó a buscar y la vio entre la gente que salía del auditorio-Tengo que alcanzarla-pensó, y corrió hacia ella. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca alargó su brazo y agarró a Winona por la manga de la camiseta. La chica se giró asustada.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Winona.

-Hola, encantado de conocerte-empezó a decir llamo Wallace y…

-¡Ah! Tú eres el que ha ganado el concurso, enhorabuena. Lo siento, pero ahora me tengo que ir-contestó Winona, y siguió caminando.

-¡Espera!-le gritó quería saber si…Tú…-intentó decir, pero empezó a sonrojarse.

-¿Siempre vas con este peinado tan raro?-preguntó Winona mientras tiraba a Wallace de uno de los mechones.

-Pues sí, ¿te gusta?-preguntó Wallace con una sonrisa.

-Pues…la verdad es que no-se rió , como te he dicho me tengo que ir. Encantada de conocerte-se despidió y se dirigió a la salida. Wallace se quedó paralizado en mitad de la multitud, callado.

-No ha salido como yo esperaba-murmuró-¡Pero no importa! Tendría que estar contento, he conseguido mi primer listón. Además, yo nunca me he dado por vencido en nada. Volveré a ver a Winona y conseguiré llamar su atención-tras esto volvió a su hotel.

En su habitación sacó a sus pokémon, y les felicitó por su actuación, y les hizo una pregunta.

-¿De verdad mi peinado es tan feo?-preguntó preocupado. Françoise, Charles y Philipe negaron con la … yo tampoco lo creo. Bueno, será mejor que preparemos el siguiente concurso que es en…-Wallace cogió una guía y miró la fecha y el lugar del siguiente concurso. Al leerlo se quedó con la boca abierta-.¡¿Ciudad Arborada? Esto tiene que ser cosa del destino-dijo riéndose.


	3. ¿Poco interesante?

Capítulo 3:¿Poco interesante?

Al día siguiente Wallace preparó su equipaje y subió a su coche, que se elevó en el aire y marchó en dirección a ciudad Arborada.

-¿Puede ser que la vuelva a ver allí?-se preguntaba el joven-.A lo mejor aparece en el concurso...Aunque en el concurso de ayer no parecía muy entusiasmada, además, es la líder del gimnasio de la ciudad, no creo que tenga tiempo para nada...

Mientras pensaba esto iba llegando a ciudad Arborada, cuyos enormes árboles iban adivinándose en la lejanía. Media hora después ya había llegado a la ciudad. Arborada era una hermosa ciudad repleta de hermosos árboles en cuyos troncos y ramas se encontraban las casas de sus habitantes.

-Con tantos árboles no puedo pasar con el coche, será mejor que baje-dijo Wallace, y el coche empezó a descender.

Cuando llegó al suelo Wallace paró el coche y bajó, y empezó a buscar el hotel en el que se quedaría. De repente escuchó un ruido detrás suyo, se giró y vio que aquel ruido lo estaba provocando un pequeño pokémon.

-¡Un Masquerain!-exclamó a capturarlo, vendría muy bien para los concursos. ¡Ve Philipe!-dijo lanzando una pokéball de la cual salió su Whiscash.

El Masquerain estaba observándolos, y empezó a aletear, pero en ese momento Philipe le atacó con pistola agua, tras lo cual quedó en el suelo,

incapaz de moverse.

-Ya te tengo-dijo Wallace, y lanzó una pokeball para capturarlo, pero el Masquerain la rechazó. Wallace se extrañó, y le lanzó entonces una superball, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Estaba a punto de intentarlo por tercera vez cuando una voz femenina surgió de la copa de uno de los árboles.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ese Masquerain es mío-dijo la voz. Wallace miró hacia arriba y vio un Altaria que iba hacia donde él estaba. El chico se fijó que alguien estaba subido encima del pokémon, pero no podía verlo bien.

-Lo siento-empezó a decir que era un pokémon salvaje, no sabía...

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! ¡El chico raro del concurso!-dijo la persona que iba en el Altaria, que no era otra que Winona.

-¡Winona! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Wallace muy sorprendido.

-Yo vivo aquí, esa pregunta te la tendría que hacer yo a ti-respondió Winona, y miró a Wallace con desconfianza-.¿No me estarás siguiendo?

-No, no, no, es que hoy se celebra aquí un concurso y he venido a participar-explicó Wallace.

-Pues muy bien, que tengas mucha suerte-dijo Winona mientras volvía a subir a Altaria-. Me voy a seguir con el entrenamiento, adiós.

-¿Estabas entrenando a tus pokémon?-preguntó Wallace intentando seguir la conversación.

-Sí, soy líder de gimnasio y tengo que esforzarme para ser la mejor-le contestó la chica.

-Yo también quiero ser el mejor coordinador-dijo ganar todos los concursos de la región.

-Ah, pues muy bien-contestó Winona sin mucho entusiasmo mientras se colocaba el casco.

-¿No te gustan los concursos? Creo que con este Altaria tan hermoso tendrías muchas posibilidades de ganar-preguntó Wallace mientras acariciaba al pokémon alado.

-Es que no me interesan los concursos, prefiero los combates-respondió Winona mientras Altaria empezaba a elevarse.

-No puedo dejar que se vaya otra vez, tengo que hacer algo-pensó Wallace-. Oye, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde después del concurso?-preguntó el chico, sorprendido de haber sido capaz de decir eso.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-contestó Winona de forma tajante.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-insistió Wallace.

-Pues, para empezar porque casi no te conozco, y la verdad es que no te encuentro muy...interesante-respondió la chica.

-¿Qué es eso de que no me encuentras interesante?-preguntó Wallace con aire ofendido.

-Quizá sea un poco injusta al decirte esto, pero es que no parece que tengamos mucho en común-empezó a explicar Winona-.A ti sólo parecen importarte los concursos y esas cosas, y a mí esos temas me aburren. Además, como ya te he dicho, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ya he perdido bastante tiempo de entrenamiento. Me marcho, ¡adiós!-se despidió

Winona, y ella y su Altaria desaparecieron entre los árboles, dejando a Wallace desolado.

-¿Poco interesante?-se preguntó ... Creo que voy a tener que hacerle cambiar de opinión-dijo mientras marcaba el telé demostraré lo interesante que soy...

-¿Diga?-respondieron al teléfono.

-¿Maestro? Sí, soy yo, Wallace. Quería que me ayudase a entrenar, es que quiero retar al Alto Mando-dijo Wallace.


End file.
